


【XFF】歐陽盆栽

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】歐陽盆栽

「大同，我昨晚給吸血鬼咬了。」

左手握著蘋果芯，男人正狼狽的用嘴啜吸順著手腕蜿蜒滑下的甜汁，邊漫不經心的回答「是哦…」

語氣是一貫的平淡無波。

蕭敬騰翻個白眼，從床頭抽起幾張面紙，替他抹走手上的殘餘，並小心翼翼的避開手背上的鹽水插管。

那輸送管有點日子了，長針附近的肉都紅腫起來，之前稍碰便令大同痛得皺眉，即使只是不著痕跡的一皺，但他卻深刻記得。

他抓起蒼白的手用面紙仔細抹乾，「還要吃嗎?」

「嗯。」方大同坐在床上點頭，比起平常那傻憨發呆的模樣，此時顯得更像乖巧的大學生了。

蕭敬騰苦笑搖頭，轉身拿起新鮮的小蘋果，放他手心中。「吃慢點。」

其實不用說，他也知道大同沒有氣力吃得快，只能似松鼠般細嚼。

明明打點滴是不用吃東西的，但大同卻很堅持要有食物下肚，說不吃點什麼，感覺自己沒有在活。

「我說，我昨晚被吸血鬼咬了。」

「哦，他為什麼咬你?」

方大同按開了床頭櫃的唱片機，開始選擇想聽的音樂。

「他飛到我的睡房陽台時突然暈倒，我奔出去時他已經奄奄一息了。」

「我看他太可憐，就問有什麼可以幫忙的。」

悠揚的輕音樂響起，不知道的外國男歌手在呢喃什麼。

方大同吃力的轉身調整枕頭，蕭敬騰眼明手快的扶好。

「他說要幫忙就給他咬一口，他需要血。」

「那你給他咬囉?」方大同「咯嚓」小口咬下一塊果肉，口齒不清的問。

「對呀。」

「痛不痛?」方大同單手抽起雜誌亂翻，目光停駐在某一頁。

「很輕微的，幾乎感覺不到的。」

「那就好。」

過了絕對安靜的一會。

蕭敬騰收拾從家中替他帶過來替換的衣物，逐件疊好。

方大同邊吃蘋果邊看雜誌。

「會長生不老哦。」

蕭敬騰輕喃一句。

「咦?」看得很投入的方大同抬起茫然的臉。

「我現在變長生不老了，要不要咬你一口?」

停頓幾秒，方大先同呆滯的漾出微笑，然後愈笑愈燦爛。

最後，笑得露了齒。

l * *

「不要這樣，敬騰…」

「扶好，別亂動。」

方大同整張臉皺得像苦瓜乾，這兩年來沒甚血色的臉滲出淡紅，他用打了點滴而缺力的左手握好扶手，另手伸向下方，意圖奪回分丅身的控制權。

這種事無論多少次都不會習慣。

「你再亂動，待會跌倒了肺積水從鼻子流出來，我來不及替你穿褲子便要叫醫生來，丟臉的可是你喔。」

蕭敬騰強迫他右手按回扶手上，握緊，免他不小心雙腳軟倒了，跌跪在廁所中。

待方大同終於漲紅了臉不再掙扎，眼神全數奉獻天花，他才繼續剛才的準備功夫――用三指輕捏大同的下體，對準廁盆。

方大同用齒緣磨著下唇，屏息靜氣。

想集中注意力，卻徒勞無功。

「不行…」他虛弱的說。

出不來。

太緊張了，下身被捧著的違和感好強烈，想忽略也不行。

「不要在意。」蕭敬騰意圖循循善誘。

「怎麼可能不在意?」

方大同煩悶的抓亂頭髮，氣管發出有點古怪的破洞音。

「噓、噓…小同乖哦，乖點…」

方大同額上三條黑線。「敬騰……你這樣令我更緊張了…」

而且誰淮許你跟我下邊直接對話的。

「那我們唱歌，輕鬆點。」

「嗯…」勉為其難的接受了。

「Sandy, the aurora is risin' behind us

Those pier lights, our carnival life forever 」

蕭敬騰唱起來了，可是被困在小空間中回音太大，他調整了點聲量。

「Oh love me tonight, for I may never see you again

Hey Sandy girl, my, my, my baby.」

原來被握得很不自在的男人也加入了歌唱的行列，只要唱起這些曲調他便會渾身放鬆。

「Sandy, the waitress I was seein' lost her desire for me

I spoke with her last night, she said she won't set herself

On fire for me, anymore

Did you hear the cops finally busted Madame Marie」

「For telling fortunes better than they do

For me this boardwalk life is through

You outta quit this scene, too」

一道孱弱的水聲夾雜在宏亮的歌聲中。

「出來了耶…」

「咳、不用說出來…」

即使不能再共踏台板，他們仍擁有病院廁所小型音樂會。

雖然音響設備不足，回音有點大。

l * *

「你怎麼穿著斗篷…」

這天方大同呼吸困難要用氧氣罩輔助正常呼吸，握著佈滿小霧珠的透明罩子，疑惑的望向蕭敬騰。他穿得整身黑，黑西裝外加斗篷，裡頭搭紅襯衣。

「我是吸血鬼嘛，心中有慾望想穿，就去買了。」

「哦。」方大同一副恍然大悟的模樣，點頭。

「對啊，穿上去顯得我很吸血鬼吧。」

「超吸血鬼的…」方大同的聲音經過阻隔變得很模糊，對他舉起拇指。

「啊，穿成這樣令我很想跳小豬的愛的主場秀。」

方大同立即很給面子的鼓掌，「蕭DANCER。」

「咳咳…好吧，恭敬不如從命囉。」

蕭敬騰微靦腆的垂下臉，在腦中計算著舞步，深吸口氣，然後開始跳。

「愛的主場秀 鬥智也鬥勇

你也有手 偏偏要牽不牽 吊人胃口

別ㄍ一ㄥ那麼久 告白不必等壓軸

我不介意 像這種小事交給我做!」

跳是跳起來了，可是舞步不熟，跳得雜七歪八的，只有聲音最宏亮，撐得住場面。

他在病房內賣力蹦跳，旁邊病房的看護也走過來圍觀，但他不受影響，專心一致的在跳。雖然跳得最準的動作只有揮披風那幾下。

他拉著外黑內襯紅色的披風在拼命揮，在方大同眼中，其實更像鬥牛士。

「哈哈哈哈哈…」

方大同按住肚子笑，在氧氣罩上噴出一大團霧氣。

蕭敬騰笨拙地跳舞樣子真的太有趣了，尤其是兩手舉起，上身向後挨的動作，怎看都搞笑。

「愛的主場秀 鬥智也鬥勇

你臉紅紅 還說天氣太熱 明明害羞

會不會跳tone 放心 我是好對手

能攻能守 預告你的心 將屬於我!」

跳完一小段，太過投入的蕭敬騰輕喘氣，蹲坐地板上。「呼…」

「哈哈哈哈…」方大同笑得很給面子，眼角泛光。

「我想普通吸血鬼的節奏感沒你好，也沒你會跳舞…哈哈…」

「就是說。」蕭敬騰抹走額上的汗，囂張。

「方大同，醫生想見你。」

護士長走進來通知，並扳開輪椅到床邊準備把他接走。

「我來!」蕭敬騰從地上彈起，負責推輪椅。

怎料病房外奔進一個氣急敗壞的女人。

「夏姐…」蕭敬騰以長指搔臉。

原來想立即發作的夏天在看到大同時先按兵不動，勾起微笑。

「大同，很久不見了。」

「對呀，夏姐。」方大同舉起手吃力揮了兩下，又垂下來了。

「先把敬騰借我。」

便把蕭敬騰扯到病房角落，開始嘰嘰喳喳的一大串。

護士接手把輪椅推出房間。

轉角前，方大同回頭看。

蕭敬騰低頭嘴唇沒在動，夏姐以指頭算計著什麼不停叨唸。

夏姐掏出手機，戳了幾下，蕭敬騰也從褲袋中抽出黑了屏幕的手機。

然後，他繞過了牆角。

l * *

「雜誌很久沒你消息了，不紅囉?」

方大同捧著白粥小口的吃，一匙要分三四口才吃得完。

「嗯?」大同的聲音很弱，蕭敬騰側起頭，擺出留心聽的模樣。

自從會見了醫生，大同床邊的儀器愈堆愈多，把他封鎖其中，醫生吩咐他不能不床，連尿袋也接好了。蕭敬騰很失望的抱怨，以後不能天天見小同了好寂寞。

他也曾因床沿最貼近大同的位置被霸佔而不悅，硬要把儀器挪開，結果那架破機發出極其尖銳的聲響，嚇得他心臟掉了一瓣，立即搬回原位。

現在只能坐於遙遠的床尾。

「你不紅囉?」

「胡說，我忙於拍電影哪，衝出亞洲殺入荷里活!!」

真誇張。方大同微笑，嘴唇呈青紫色。

「演什麼?」

「演殺手，歐陽盆栽。我看原著就是有不少艷情戲，福利夠。」

「哈哈，除了羨慕，我沒什麼好說的。」

「大概何時上映?」

「嗯不清楚，明年年初吧…」

方大同沈吟一會，拿起床頭空白的月歷，裝模作樣的仔細看。

「可是那時候我可能來不了耶…」

蕭敬騰把頭湊近，一同認真看著沒寫行程的月歷。

指向其中一格。

「也許你能來呢，留張位置超好的首映票等你來吧。」

「嗯…謝囉，別不小心給了別人。」

「什麼呀，我會記得啦，小心眼。」

蕭敬騰瞄了那碗沒怎麼動過的白粥，用眼神催促他快吃。

又坐回床尾，翹起二郎腿。

「那殺手整天不是跟盆栽對話就是跟女主角床上運動。」

「後者聽上來不錯，盆栽我之前也想養一顆，綠綠的葉滿可愛…」

「好呀，那我下次帶一顆給你養。你負責跟它說話，我負責跟女主角玩，哈哈。」

方大同按開電視看新聞。

蕭敬騰翻著曲譜，又聊了幾句。

在電視的嘈雜喧嘩中夾雜了句幾乎聽不到的請求

「騰，我想吃冰淇淋…」

很熟悉方大同性格的蕭敬騰，目不轉晴盯著無聊的節目，一口拒絕。

「想都別想。」

很習慣遭到拒絕的方大同蹶起唇。

眨眨眼睛，繼續看電視。

l * *

雜誌上又開始出現敬騰的消息了。

好幾天只來電不見真人。

一天方大同睡得迷糊，臉頰忽然被撫摸。

熟睡中的他轉身下意識的想躲避搔擾，左手卻傳來熟悉的刺痛。

又壓到手背上的輸送管了，皺眉。

床邊的人比他更快一步溫柔的捧起疼痛的手，調整好幼管的位置。

「嗯…」

方大同被困在夢中醒不來。

男人指尖滑過他眉頭，揉開，好像在叫他安心繼續睡。

「大同，我要走囉，把盆栽放床頭。」

「你替我好好照顧它哦。」

蕭敬騰的聲音透出疲憊。

正要轉身離開，卻見方大同很吃力的提起顫抖的手。

於是他不捨得離開了。

立即回握那只瘦得只餘下骨頭的手。

「它…會比我早死嗎…」

聲音中飽含著雜音像混和了泥土的濁水，沒了以前的清徹婉轉。

句中斷斷續續，似乎還沒有清醒過來。

蕭敬騰靜半晌，捏捏鼻尖。

「才不會，你別虐待它，好好照顧它就不會死。」

「肯定不會的。」

方大同貌似安心的點頭。

「你來…很晚…」

我都撐不過來，等不及要先睡下，太累了。

「哈哈，你忘了嗎?我是吸血鬼會見光死啊，只能晚間活動囉。」

方大同用舌頭濕潤乾得龜裂的唇瓣，才勾得起完整的微笑。

「嗯…」

他睡去了。

第二天甫睜開眼便見一盆幼嫩的盆栽擱在床頭，葉子圓圓的毛茸茸非常可愛。

方大同用指尖劃過長著細毛的小葉子，握起水杯謹慎的倒水進去。

把它挪到有陽光照射的地方。

看了又看，摸了又摸。

l * *

敬騰說，因為吸血鬼會被陽光灼傷，所以只能晚上過來。

每次來了幾十分鐘便必須得走了。

報章雜誌洶湧著新電影的消息。

女主角很有氣質，很漂亮。

半個月過去了，有天醫生帶來一管透明的粗膠管。

說要替他插了喉管。插了不能吃任何東西了。

那很痛、難以承受的痛。

方大同劇顫的手握緊盆栽的邊緣，挨完了整個過程。

喉嚨中滿佈傷口。

晚上蕭敬騰看到時，罕有的紅了眼眶。

因為不舒適而沒法睡下的方大同擺擺手表示沒什麼。

自從他生病以來，從沒見過敬騰流淚。

蕭敬騰好像發覺了，誇張的揉揉眼睛，埋怨

「我眼晴忽然變成了紅色，吸血鬼的徵狀都出來了，好怕被人拉去解剖啊。」

方大同想說什麼，一開口一串像機器壞掉的聲音完全聽不明白。

「好啦，不用安慰我啦，紅色有多酷啊。」

蕭敬騰替他拉好被子，掖好被角。

這次他坐到天亮才走。

l * *

「不可以這樣的蕭先生!」

「我們醫院不淮許你直接把棺材搬進病房中!」

蕭敬騰輕聲指示搬運工在正確位置擱下木棺材。

然後轉過去，微笑對兩個氣急敗壞的護士說「不好意思，院長已經批准了。」

而且她們太大聲會把大同吵醒的呀，近來他睡得愈來愈不穩了。

護士面面相覷，還是決定離開先向上層請示。

蕭敬騰從袋中抽出自家枕頭，拍得鬆軟，扔進棺材裡邊。

抬頭便見大同已掀開了眼簾，平靜的凝望著他。

蕭敬騰擴大了笑容，瞳孔是深紅的顏色。

「唏，醒囉?」

六月，方爸方媽曾訂製一副厚實漂亮的棺材。

把蕭敬騰招待到家中，握著他的手輕說，大同能回歸上天的懷抱是神的安排，我們要開心面對。

蕭敬騰不吭一句的點頭。

隔天卻到棺槨店載走那副棺材，開了兩小時車把它拎到堆填區扔了。

十月，方家又偷偷準備了一副更豪華的。

材質跟用料也是最上乘的，要特別趕工。

這次蕭敬騰直接把它運到醫院。

「我的吸血鬼血液在作祟，超想睡進棺材的，幸好你家有一副不然我真不知道該怎麼辦。」

他嘗試平躺進去，絲絨的感覺包圍肌膚，出乎意料的舒適，其實這也只是一張設計得比較精巧的床而已。

「嗯，超舒服的，位置剛剛好。你爸媽好會選哦。」

方大同苦笑搖搖頭，握著喉嚨才說得出幾個破碎的音，「喂…是我的…床。」

「你別小器啦，借來躺下會怎樣，又不會缺了一角。」

方大同好像受不了的擺手，隨你啦。

「我現在在替你暖床耶，你幸福死了。」

蕭敬騰玩得不亦樂乎，翻來覆去的試躺。

方大同唇邊扯起弧度，以溫暖的目光看著。

「啪躂。」

棺材蓋子忽然從內密實的被拉上了，閤得緊緊的。

方大同有點緊張的從床上坐起，屏息的盯著。

兩分鐘過了，毫無動靜。

方大同移動到床邊，拉來點滴架，想要下床。

快要三分鐘了。

「呼嗄!」蕭敬騰辛苦的推開棺材蓋子，坐起來喘氣。

「呼…呼…」

拼命吸收新鮮空氣。

「哈哈，大同，其實這樣滿好玩的耶，睡進去一點都不可怕。」

「不如我先替你貼幾頁歌詞在蓋子中，讓你以後也不會忘詞好不好。」

方大同點頭。

蕭敬騰繼續喋喋不休的說著對「新床」的試用感想。

方大同記得他說得最多的是「真的一點也不可怕。」

所以不用怕呀，大同。

我都先替你試過了。

不可怕的。

別怕。

後來，蕭敬騰晚上就睡進棺材中。

說是讓那裡頭更溫暖，充滿他的氣息。

l * *

半個月後。

方大同某天突然因併發症發高燒，陷入長時間的斷續昏迷。

清醒的時間很少，即使睜開眼意識仍迷糊不清，說不出完整的話。

身體裡插滿了奇形怪狀的各式管子，皮膚是灰白色的。

兩頰下陷，視網膜泛黃，已看不出人的模樣。

過不久，方大同被移送到深切冶療病房。

蕭敬騰不能睡他旁邊，便每天守在玻璃窗外，默默的守護著。

盆裁仍然蔥綠。

l * *

病房中，昏睡了三天的大同緩緩睜開眼睛，滿有精神的對他微笑。

蕭敬騰以為自己還沒睡醒，傻傻的回他一個笑容。

下一秒，大同自行拉開氧氣罩，他嚇得立即制止，但大同卻露出堅毅的眼神，把輸送生命泉源的儀器挪開。

「我…想見他們。」

方大同臉頰回復了點血色，捏緊喉嚨清晰的說。

蕭敬騰點點頭，一秒也不敢怠慢的奔出去撥電話。

醫生替方大同把管子都拔了，拆卸床沿的接駁儀器，還他最清爽的模樣。

親朋好友趕到醫院。

幾小時過去，滿懷神傷的親友從病房中進進出出。

記者似蝗蟲湧來，守在樓下等待最新消息。

等到黃昏，醫院門口忽然奔出個神色疲憊的男子，

記者們著急的一湧而上，圍繞事件其中一個男主角。

「方大同的情況怎樣?醫生有沒有說什麼?」

「你跟他是不是有不尋常關係?」

「大同的病況變嚴重了嗎?有消息說他進深切冶療部了。」

蕭敬騰深呼口氣，從錢包中掏出所有紙幣。

把錢硬擠到記者的手中，「幫我到附近買冰淇淋，求求你們。」

記者們被莫名其妙的硬塞錢，露出疑惑的表情。

蕭敬騰誠懇的低頭，「請你們幫我去買冰淇淋吧。」

「我不能離開…」

「拜託。」

現場靜了半分鐘。

「很快回來。」

幾個比較熟稔的記者率先答應，奔到附近超市去買甜點了。

陸續也有拿到錢的記者，無奈的嘆氣，轉身尋找賣甜點的地方。

蕭敬騰深深的躬身。

「謝謝你們。」

l * 

「敬騰，大同喚你進去。」

蕭敬騰點點頭，安靜的踏進病房。

方大同坐在床上看他，一如以往的溫柔。

「唏，敬騰。」

輕鬆自若的打招呼。

「大同，你今天還蠻有精神的嘛。」

方大同似剛剛睡醒的挨在床頭，脫胎換骨、神采飛揚。

如果不仔細看他肌膚上的針孔跟插口傷處，看不出他已受病魔煎熬兩年有多了。

喉管卸下了，說話還是氣息濃重，有點古怪。

「之前不是說不讓我吃冰淇淋，還兇得咧。」

方大同瞇起眼睛，深感興趣的望著蕭敬騰懷中的各式杯裝冰淇淋，多得像山。

真不知道他用什麼方法短時間買來如此多，又任性的麻煩別人了吧。

「怎捨得兇你。」

蕭敬騰把它們在被子上逐個放好，排得整齊。

「說得好聽，還是沒一次捨不得。」

方大同指向其中一個藍莓芝士口味的小杯裝。

蕭敬騰會意點頭，抓起來拉開鉑紙，用小匙勺出來遞到嘴邊。

微笑說「你知道我有多捨不得的。」

你從來都知道。

「好吃。」方大同張嘴要求吃更多。「好甜。」

蕭敬騰露出燦爛的笑容，又打開一個繼續餵「哈，看你那幸福的樣子。」

吃完了幾個甜點，方大同說吃夠了，好飽。

蕭敬騰握著他的手，握得很緊。

「昨天那綜藝超搞笑，我錄了下來給你看，記得看。」

「嗯。」

「對了，我跟導演說了想拿首映位置最好的票，他說他只拍攝、不負責票務的，你說你令我多糗，啊哈哈哈。」

「哈哈哈哈…」

「大同，如果你很累、很想睡要跟我說哦」

「嗯，暫時不累。」

「因為我要抓緊時間咬你哪，咬了一口，你就跟我一樣長生不老了，還可以永遠在一起。聽上來不錯吧。」

「嗯，真不錯。痛不痛的?」

「怕什麼，不是跟你說過不痛的嘛。」

而且更痛的你都試過了吧。

聊著聊著。

方大同的眼簾愈來愈重，幾乎要閉上了，手也自然的垂下來。

力氣從身體漸漸消失，似被打了一針麻醉藥，腦袋開始蒙上黑。

蕭敬騰因怕他來不及聽而說的有點快、邏輯混亂的句子，他也只能勉強回應單音節。

「騰…我差不多了。」

「對啊，聊著都不知道時間了，那我現在要咬你囉。」

「好…」

蕭敬騰把頭顱挨近，埋在冰涼的頸窩中。

輕吻在突出的鎖骨上。

方大同微笑「怎麼辦…我還是有點怕。可以等我睡了再咬嗎。」

「你膽子好小啊，怕什麼，你只要閉上眼睡一會再打開，就能跟我永遠一起了。

很輕易的事嘛。」

「好吧。」

「別怕，大同，有我在。」

這一點都不可怕。

語氣滲出了一絲哽咽。

蕭敬騰抹把臉，輕張開嘴、齒緣輕壓在逐漸僵硬的肌膚上。

「我要睡囉。」

「喂，我頸窩好濕哦，待會你咬完記得替我抹走口水。」

「知道啦，囉唆鬼。好好睡吧。」

方大同微笑著閉上雙眼。

甜甜的睡去了。

l* * *

歐陽盆栽，我跟你說。

敬騰戴那紅色隱形眼鏡真的一點都不配襯。

而且不知從哪個劇組借來的斗蓬好衣不稱身哦。

盆栽，你知道嗎?

你是塑膠的、不是真的植物，那傻子怕我把你養死了會很傷心。

竟然偷天換日了，還以為我不知道。

盆栽，你可以替我告訴他嗎。

我從來不怕死亡。

讓那傻瓜別再擔心我，裝神弄鬼的。

最後有他陪伴，我就不怕。

還有，新床很溫暖。

蓋子上貼的歌詞本真的很有用。

(完)


End file.
